Who are we?
"Let them call me rebel and welcome, I feel no concern from it; but I should suffer the misery of devils, were I to make a whore of my soul..." - Thomas Paine, "The American Crisis" "You measure a democracy by the freedom it gives its dissidents, not the freedom it gives its assimilated conformists." - Abbie Hoffman, Tikkun Magazine (July-August 1989) "Everything I see scatters the seeds of a revolution which will indubitably arrive, and which I shall not have the happiness to witness." - Voltaire, French Revolutionary writer (1694-1778) We're libertarians, anarchists, socialists, communists, pacifists, vegans, black, white, Asian, Hispanic, Native American. To get to the basics of it, however: We are the vocal minority of the silent majority. As of this writing, there is an enormous part of our population greatly dissatisfied with not only the mistakes of the current administration but also with the direction the world is heading: governments are being led by lobbyists, corporations and otherwise immoral, greedy and deceptive parties. Many see nations going down the path of a Big Brother state: where the government keeps tabs on you and determines what you can and cannot see/do. We're looking to change that. No matter what, however, the important thing is this: whatever revolution or lifestyle you hope to be a part of has to be started by you. When you know in your heart what you're doing is right and true, not even the most brutal opposition or secure jail cell can stop you. About the Site This site is intended to support and distribute information that is relevant to this day and age, which can be reasonably defined as one in which people are forced to deal with difficult issues (such as a military led by an unwise and unreasonable group of people) as well as with real and dangerous threats. Hopefully, as the content on this site evolves, it will become a new and useful work, holding true to the spirit of the original, and providing useful information to those who value freedom, peace, and justice. This site contains the how-to information on everything from how to grow a garden to how to teach a college level class. How many revolutions were about putting the existing means of production into the hands of the people. We have seen that these revolutions, given enough time, always ended with a new power caste abusing the underclass. We want to give the means of production for basic needs back into the hands of every person so they can choose to ignore the heavy hand of a government which has melded itself with the mega-businesses in a way that leaves ordinary humans with a voice or a choice. What the Site is NOT This is not The Anarchist Cookbook. The information in this site is not designed for senseless vandalism, theft, or "just watching shit blow up". This project was started by a pacifist (Firsty) who does not advocate violent methods of change. Using the information here for purposeless nonsense is downright stupid. It is included for a worst case scenario, and to remind those would use murderous oppression of the possible consequences. Good faith effort was put into verifying the new ideas within, we have even made jokes at some of the silly and incorrect designs in the 1971 book. Although we have editors who are engineers, students, chemists, hobbyists, doctors, ex-military, and dozens of other specialties who have tested or built nearly all of the designs, it is still up to you, our readers to use their own research skills and common sense. We are here to give you ideas, it is up to you to do your homework. The most sensitive instructions we give links to military documents that we host on our website. Those of us who can and do check the accuracy of submissions can't be on guard 24/7 to verify all of the information, some of what you read may be unedited, untested, impractical or downright inaccurate. This is a free to edit wiki, feel free to edit it. Something else worth noting is that people these days seem to want to put a label on things. This site is not promoting a liberal, conservative or anarchist agenda...and it never will. It simply promotes what each and every one of us believes is our idea of a perfect world, and how to get to it. What may be one person's anarcho-capitalist dream is another's communist society. Each and every one of us feels an obligation to make our world more livable and create information for everyone to see on how to get to that moment. So, if you must put a label on this site, call it "idealist." We're not out to convince you to join our "cult," nor are we here to push our beliefs on others. It may seem hokey and unrealistic to some, but some of the best inventions and social movements had those stigmas attached to them for decades.